1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator which constitutes a refrigerating cycle by a plurality of compressors and evaporators.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a refrigerator serves to store items to be stores such as food and beverages for a long time with a fresh state. This refrigerator stores items with a cool or frozen state according to a type of the items.
The refrigerator is driven by driving a compressor provided therein. Cool air supplied into the refrigerator is generated through heat exchange with a refrigerant. The cool air is continuously supplied into the refrigerator via a refrigerating cycle such as compression, condensation, expansion and evaporation. The refrigerant supplied into the refrigerator is evenly distributed by convection, thereby allowing food inside the refrigerator to be stored at a desired temperature. The cycle is variable according to a configuration of a refrigerating cycle apparatus inside the refrigerator.
Generally, the refrigerator performs a load corresponding driving in correspondence to a changed load. In the conventional refrigerator and method for controlling the same, a load corresponding driving is performed by opening and closing a refrigerating chamber door or a freezing chamber door, upon detection of temperature increment inside the refrigerator. This may cause a difficulty in checking a precise time point when performing a load corresponding driving, according to a position, a performance, etc. of a temperature sensor.